The Mad Hatter Case Files
by Ning Ning
Summary: The daughter of Draco and Hermione has found a case that happened twenty years before she was born. It describes of a twisted love triangle, bittersweet love, and an insane killer. Ch2: 5.31.04 -- It all started when Draco proposed to me.
1. Introduction: Russian Takeout

**The Mad Hatter Case Files**

_Introduction: Russian Takeout_

It happened quite a while ago. I was just poring over some loose files from many years past. Just needed something to think about before I headed back to my empty, cold, and desolate apartment. I didn't want to go back to Mum and Dad's house – I didn't want to see their googly-ga ga love towards each other. I already spent around seventeen years seeing it; I didn't want to torture myself even more with seeing it again when I didn't have to.

So, I stood up from my desk and realized that amidst from the files and papers that had been building up some two months ago, there was a specific case that was typed in bold. It read: **The Mad Hatter Case.**

Interesting, I thought.

I remembered my parents telling me of a story about the Mad Hatter – some kind of deranged bloke that had killed quite a number of people in Hogwarts while my parents went there. The Mad Hatter had gone back for quite a few centuries, declaring that it's power was far more destructive than that of the now Defeated Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter is my unrelated uncle. He's pretty cool, though, he won't talk about anything in his past about Hogwarts. Also, Ron Weasley is my other unrelated uncle. Sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't like my father all that much, but whenever I see Harry, Ron, and Mum, they seem pretty fine. I remember Mum telling me that they were the greatest of friends.

Dad likes to refer to them as the Golden-Trio-that-was-annoying-as-all-hell.

Anyway, I stood up and I realized that there was a window in my office (I'd practically forgotten about it), and I walked around the desk, turned the knob, and stepped out. Goodness, it was pretty bright outside my dingy little office. I walked up to Gracie Collins.

"Hey, Gracie. How's the night going?" I walked over to the coffee machine, willing myself not to look at the computer screen.

"Amazingly slow this time, Lara. I can barely believe it. We haven't had a call yet for maybe twenty minutes! At this rate…" Gracie's voice trailed. I sneaked a glance at the computer. Just as I figured it was another ad for male strippers.

"Don't you think that the company is going to find out about this?"

"Find out about what? It's not like I'm doing anything illegal. Besides, I have a reason for it – let's just say that someone is getting married soon."

I looked at her suspiciously as she grinned wickedly at me. I inconspicuously checked her left hand (finding no ring) and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and asked her, "I need you to help me with something.

"I was searching through the papers on my desk, and there was a specific case that stood out. It read the _Mad Hatter Files_ and I was wondering if we still have those." I sipped the coffee. "They're still in the backroom, correct?"

"Of course they're in the backroom. Where else would they be?"

"Right. I knew that. I was just…checking."

"Lara," Gracie spoke before I reached the back door, "the Mad Hatter case happened almost twenty years ago. I think everything would be stale on that case."

I stopped in my tracks, my hand hovering over the silver knob of the door that read, _Previous Case Files_.

"I thought the case was solved?" I inquired.

"No. The case was dropped because Mr. Potter asked for the case to cease. He didn't want the investigations to continue."

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

"None other. Does that surprise you?"

I turned the knob and walked into the secluded room. "No. Of course not. Why should it?"

**

Mum never told me that _Harry Potter_ was the one that had issued for the backing off of the case. In fact, Harry hardly ever talked about his past. He always regarded Hogwarts as some of the best years of his life.

I strode over to the file cabinet that held all the cases. I opened the right cabinet with the files from twenty years before and flicked my finger over each title.

_Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy…  
The Malfoy Manor and Inheritance…  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…  
Harry Potter and the Dark Lord…  
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone…  
Harry Potter and Sirius Black…  
Harry Potter and the Mad Hatter…  
Harry Potter and the –_

Wait, I almost passed it. It was a pretty thick file, I noted under my hands, and as I peeked inside I noticed quite a few transcripts. Tucking the file under my arm, I walked out of the backroom, produced a little head nod to the perplexed Gracie, grabbed myself another coffee with some Russian takeout, and placed the file down on the desk.

I shoved all the other papers off my desk, twisting the lamp to fall only on the file. I opened up the plain manila envelope, the musky scent of the aging papers filling my nose. Some transcripts appeared on the front page, but not before I read the names of the students that had been questioned.

**The Mad Hatter Case  
**_Opened: May 25, 1997_

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Lydia Mako

The first disk was my mother. Let's hear about this, Mum.

I leaned back, and tapped the transcript with my wand. Her image appeared along with her voice. So, this is what my mother looked like when she was seventeen. She looked nervous. Her hair was…well, it certainly was frizz central. But those are the same chocolate eyes, the same nervous movements, the same…ring on her finger?

_"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger…"_

I was definitely in for the ride of my life.

* * * *

**Disclaimer:** It should be really great to own Harry Potter but…well, what do I know? I'm only hypothesizing.

**AN:** Aloha kids! So, what do you think? It's just something different. It's also going to be a story of mine that will be updated _every single week_ – Fridays. I promise. But you guys can't complain of the length of the story. It's definitely going to be centered on a Draco/Hermione/Ron love triangle, and I just threw Harry and Lydia in there…cause well, what's a Harry Potter story without Harry Potter?

Oh, yes, and the dates. Well, I made it so that the current year right now where Lara Malfoy is living in right now is the year 2020.

I hope you guys enjoy. Even if no one reviews this.


	2. Hermione Sets the Stage

Chapter 2  
_Hermione Sets the Stage_

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I, um, this is my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am the Head Girl of Hogwarts. Uh, I don't know what else you want me to tell you. Oh, my age and stuff like that? Ok. Sure.

I am seventeen right now, and my parents are both dentists. I'm Muggleborn, coming from a very respectable family, yessir, indeed, don't give me that kind of look. That's very degrading of you – considering how you're supposed to be someone that's keeping the peace and yet, there you go, making a face when I say that I'm Muggleborn –

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off on a tangent. But you should be careful of your looks, mister!

Anyway. Well, I still don't know what you want me to say. Usually, I'm very precise and very book smart, and Harry and Ron make fun of me for that. NEWTS are coming up and I've been studying my bum off for it. I've been studying extensively for Potions. There's logic in it, mixing and brewing, rather than swishes and flicks and incantations. But of course, I'm quite skilled in that area, as well, if I may admit.

My best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. For seven years, we have been trying to fend off Voldemort, and each year, Harry is always just able to come out alive. I've been trying to help in as much way as possible, but it's been so stressful. Sometimes I feel as if I haven't been doing enough. And Harry has been so stressed lately – he hardly sleeps, hardly eats, but that's probably because of…um…well, what's been happening for the past couple of months. I know it's unfair to him, but I've just been so worried!

My ring? Well, my ring is…no, sir, I'm not thinking of excuses! Oh, how dare you! I would walk out this door if it weren't for the fact that this is for the good of Harry! How dare you accuse me of thinking of lies! In fact, I'll tell you right now what this ring is! Draco gave it to me. As a promise ring. He gave it to me right before I came here. We're going to get married one day.

Delusional? I am not delusional! How dare you! Yes, Draco Malfoy. What other Draco do you know of? Of course I'm getting snarky with you, you bloody bum! First, you give me dreadful looks when you find out that I'm Muggleborn! Then, you insult me by saying that I'm lying! And then you DARE to say that I, HERMIONE GRANGER, am CRAZY for getting married to DRACO MALFOY. I am not insane!

Draco has changed. You wouldn't know because you haven't been with him.

_I have. _

For how long? Long enough to know that my decision is right and final. There is no mistake. Draco and I will be married one day. The only ones that knew of my relationship with him was Harry and Ginny. I did not tell Ron; I was too scared. I was too scared that this information would break our loyalties to the trinity.

But, he did find out. He eventually found out. And all of Hogwarts found out, but I don't think Professor Dumbledore was quite so surprised.

You want me to start from the beginning? From the beginning of this week? Sure, I'll start there. Just no more nasty look, mister, or else I will not be held accountable for any further actions.

It all started when Draco proposed to me.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed:  
**  
Namid:** Agh, if it's anything I'm scared of then it's most definitely papercuts. Please don't hurt me! Here's your second chapter. =]  
**f0xyness39:** Here yah go!  
**Icea:** Good to know!  
**Scooby Dooby Doo:** I used to love that show. sigh Good times.  
**Nauku:** Hmm, we're in the same boat. Don't worry, this rating is going to get upped because I'm just not me if I don't incorporate _some_ kind of smut in here. Heh.   
**Meme:** I know this isn't quick enough.  
**Luna Gypsy:** I kind of forgot. I know, _that's bad_. But I finally updated!


End file.
